Bonds of Fate
by Bint-Lilith
Summary: Six months after defeating the creator, the continent of Graitt was united in peace. After returning Nel Zelpher and Albel Nox continued with their lives, although for them everything had changed. Be warned, this is an AlNel-centric story.


**Hello people! A few days ago I started playing Star Ocean: 3 again and remembered how much I liked Nel Zelpher and Albel Nox and also pictured them as a pair. Thus I looked around for fanfiction of these two and was a little disappointed. I found only a few stories and most of them where cancelled. I guess the fandom has gone extinct long since. Nevertheless I decided to write a little oneshot about these two. I don't believe that anybody is going to read this, but it doesn't matter. Writing it was fun.**

 **I hope it's not too much out of character. I realise that I didn't use a lot of their typical character traits but I feel they were overused. I tried to make them look more mature and grown up. In the end each author somehow forms the characters, whether it's fanfiction or not (A little ironic considering what I actually wrote about in this chapter).**

 **More of my jabbering at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

The mining town of Kirlsa was buzzy and bustling with people from both Aquaria and Airyglyph. Now that peace was concluded between the two kingdoms Kirlsa had once again become a place of trade and negotiations where people of both kingdoms were allowed to roam freely.

Ever since the war with Airyglyph had ended and Nel had returned to her kingdom from her journey with Fayt and the others, the continent of Gaitt had come to realise that the time of unity and cohesion had come. Nel who had seen what others never would be able to see, was thus assigned to operate as a diplomat rather than a spy. And it was such that had brought the crimson blade Nel Zelpher to the mining town that day. As an agent of Aquaria Nel had been ordered to attend a meeting which would take place on that afternoon inside the mansion of Count Woltar. There they would negotiate matters concerning trading prices as well as the fusion of the former Aquarian and Glyphian army.

Treading the path towards the manor of the former captain of the Storm Brigade gave Nel a bitter feeling. She would sit and dine within the walls of her father's murderer. She would dispute and discuss the prosperity of their lands with the man that had taken her father's life. The one who had forbidden Nevelle Zelpher to continue to live. Yet Nel had begun to come to terms with the fact. By now her anger had transformed into wistfulness and as she accepted her duty for the wellbeing of the realm, she realised that her father would have been proud of her. The peace treaty had not turned her father's death into a vain affair. He had fought for his kingdom. Such as Count Woltar and the Glyphian army had fought for theirs. They both had fought for their people to survive and now the fronts had made peace. The important thing was that the bloodshed had ended.

"Lady Nel," the old man greeted her as she entered the conference room. "I bid you welcome. It is good to see you."

"Count Woltar," she nodded to him with a stern expression before she sat down at the round table where several traders from both realms where already seated. After a few pleasantries where exchanged the negotiations began. The traders compromised on new prices for their goods as well as new trade routes. It was shortly before dusk when Nel and Woltar finished their talk concerning the unified army of Graitt. Autumn had long since arrived on the continent of Gaitt, therefore the sun had begun to set early. She discarded the idea of travelling back to Arias before morning.

"Of course you are welcome to stay for the night, Lady Nel," the Count offered her with a smile.

Although Nel appreciated the gesture to some extent, she preferred not to accept. "That's very generous of you, Lord Woltar. Unfortunately I have already paid for a room in the local inn, thus I fear I have to decline your offer." It was only half the truth, for she had yet to book a room. The Count made it not obvious whether he noticed her lie or not. He merely replied with a seemingly genuine smile before he bid her farewell.

As Nel proceeded to leave the Count's property she spotted three figures near the entrance gate.

"Now return to your posts, maggots," she heard a familiar voice hiss at the two soldiers clad in black armour. Although he was wearing trousers, black boots and a coat around his shoulders, Nel was immediately able to recognise the man a few feet in front of her. After all his two-coloured strands of hair and the gauntlet resting on his katana where hard to be confused.

"Nox," Nel greeted her former ally with one corner of her mouth lifted upwards. "What are you doing here?"

Like Nel Albel had also returned to his kingdom where he continued to serve in a high position within the army. Nevertheless she had not seen him for almost half a year after they had parted ways when their joint mission had ended. As far as she knew he spent his days inside the Kirlsa Training Facility where he trained and prepared the troops.

Albel Nox gave her a sidewards glance before he dismissed the two soldiers. "I have every right to be here. After all I was born in Kirlsa."

Nel crossed her arms in front of her chest and shifted her weight to the other leg. "As charming as ever I see."

When she did not receive a further response from him she let her arms fall to her side again and moved passed the man. "Well, it's good to see you're doing well. I'm heading to the inn. Good evening."

"Zelpher, wait," Albel quickly retorted. Nel stopped in her tracks and watched him seemingly pondering on what he was going to say next. A little confused Nel stared at him for a few moments. When she opened her mouth to speak again, Albel beat her to it. "Would you perhaps like to talk?", he asked looking at a different direction. "If you have time to spare I mean."

 _Talk?_ With Albel the Wicked? His suggestion was truly something unexpected. She was wondering what it was he wanted to talk about. She suddenly became aware of her own wariness and caution towards him. She reminded herself that the man in front of her was no more her enemy. In fact he had become an ally she had grown to trust during battle. A companion with whom she had saved their galaxy. So she relaxed her stance before she shrugged. "Sure. I don't really have anything to do anyway. It's getting dark already wherefore I decided to spend the night here. What did you want to talk about?"

"Not here," he gestured with his head towards the town. "Let's head to the tavern."

Although more than confused Nel agreed and the two of them headed to Kirlsa's tavern. Since the temperature was rather low, there were not many people on the streets, easing Nel's mind. It was not forbidden for her to walk side by side with Albel Nox, yet she was cautious to keep any rumours at bay which tended to spread like wildfire within the army.

The two of them reached the inn without having exchanged any words. Inside Albel ordered two mugs of hot cider while Nel chose a table in a corner so that the two would remain as unobserved as possible. Nevertheless the tavern was well attended. The place was filled with laughter and loud voices of the customers. Someone would most likely recognise her sitting there with Albel Nox. Nel tried not to care.

A few tables away she was able to listen to a discussion among Glyphian and Aquarian men disputing which realm offered the better women. Witnessing the cheerful mood Nel once again realised what the peace between the kingdoms was able to achieve. All the sacrifices both sides had made were in the end worthwhile as long as the people continued to live happily with each other and the continent could prosper.

Pleased Nel leant back into her chair and watched Albel approaching her table with the everlasting scowl on his face. He put her mug down in front of her in a brusque manner, spilling some of its contents. He sat down and took a sip from his cider without any indication to start a conversation. Nel began to feel irritated with his behaviour. After all he had asked for her company and now he was sitting in his chair glaring at the evidently drunken men at the table in the middle of the room. One of the men was telling a ribald story making his companions laugh throatily. While Albel was staring at them, Nel studied his features. He looked good. Although his brows were furrowed he seemed far more even-tempered than he used to. To her he seemed to have matured over the time. Until now he had not even call her any names but had treated her with respect. Almost as an equal. When Albel noticed her looking, he turned his gaze at her and narrowed his eyes. "What is it woman?"

At that Nel raised her eyebrows and sighed. Apparently she had made a hasty conclusion. She brought the steaming mug to her lips and drank before she spoke again. "What did you want to talk about, Albel?"

He turned in his seat to face her and cupped his mug with his right hand. His claw remained beneath the wooden table. "So, how are you?"

"Did you honestly drag me here to exchange pleasantries?" Nel snorted. A sound emitted from him reminding her of a growling dog. She tried to conceal her chuckle with another slug.

"I meant to ask how you're getting along with the experiences we've made in... space," Albel elaborated.

Nel's initial irritation began to fade away as it finally dawned on her why Albel had wanted to talk to her.

Nel was a maiden of Aquaria raised in the belief of Apris. When she initially learned about the fourth dimension and their creator, it had shaken her world. Everything she had believed in until then had been a lie. Her faith was no more than a legend dating back to Elicoor's ancestors. A legend whose sole purpose was to explain their genesis.

Nel had seen it all. She had seen who had made her, the planet, the nature, the stars, everything and everyone she had ever known.

When she began to fathom the fact of her creation, she had felt devastated. Disillusioned. Sobered. She had lost the faith in her religion and yet had to continue living among the ubiquitous religion of Aquaria. She had to continue to live with religious duties and practices. She had to watch her fellow men worshipping statues that were mere tin gods. It had taken months for Nel to comprehend the importance of what she had learned. There were months of questioning her existence and her significance. Although a part of her accepted her world as the so-called third dimension, the world for whose existence she had fought with all her might, she could not prevent the growing doubts that had come with her awakening.

And Albel was the same as her. Although he had never been a devout man, what he had experienced must have made a huge impact on him as well. All this time Nel had secretly yearned to have someone to talk about what she had experienced. To some extent Nel had confided in Clair, but she had refrained from telling her the whole truth of their existence, for she wanted to spare her good friend from what she herself was going through. And after all Clair would never comprehend entirely, since she had not seen what Nel had seen.

Albel must have felt similar to her wherefore he had chosen to call upon her. In a strange way it was not odd of Albel the Wicked to have done so, albeit it certainly seemed unlike him. He and Nel had spent weeks together starting from the taming of the Marquis, where the two of them had become acquainted with each other. They had even shared a room on the alien space ship. During their time together with Fayt and the others they had eventually become trusted allies. A fact that she would have considered a sacrilege just one year prior. Yet when they travelled through the foreign worlds that were hidden in the night sky, he was the same as her. No Glyphian, no Aquarian. They were Elicoorian. Two warriors from an underdeveloped planet. Two outsiders in the midst of strangers. Bound together through fate. Among the stars they were the same.

And now, after everything that has happened, after everything was accomplished and peace had come, they were alone again. It was only the two of them sharing a knowledge unbeknownst to an entire world. A little incredulous Nel smiled to herself at the realisation of the bond between Albel and her. At the resemblance the two of them bore.

"I still try to cope with the knowledge of my existence. To say it was an easy task would make me a liar," she told him, relieving her soul after months of cogitation.

Albel huffed and remained silent for a while. She watched him bite the inside of his cheek, probably contemplating on his next choice of words. Even though it was his choice to talk to her, she knew that he must have been reluctant to give voice to his thoughts. "I accepted the fact that I was created," Albel finally spoke. "Still, there are things that occupy my mind. If everything we know is created, what is true and what is not? The memories I have, are they real or is it how my mind was shaped? My father, I remember him. His face, his voice. I remember the pain I felt when the fire scorched my flesh and bone. When he died instead of me. Was it real? Did my father ever exist or is whatever I remember a mere creation? I can feel pain, I can feel sadness, I can feel wrath. Blood is circulating through my body, I must exist. But when I think, is it me who thinks? Is it of my own free will or is it just the creation Albel Nox, that was made to think what it thinks. This object is me. And yet I feel that I am not me."

By the time Albel had finished talking Nel was utterly taken aback. For one with the length of Albel's speech. Never had she witnessed him this talkative. Somehow she felt flattered that he had chosen to entrust himself to her. To say she was surprised would have been an understatement. Another thing was _what_ he had said. Nel had known that Albel was a smart man, but for the first time she understood how perceptive and reflective he truly was. He had asked so many questions. So many questions that Nel would never be able to answer. She drank from her by now half-empty mug until it was finished. She locked eyes with Albel, who was looking at her, probably waiting for her to speak again. Before she did so, Nel decided she would need another drink and thus ordered two more mugs from the passing waitress.

"Everything you said just now are things to which I don't know the answer," Nel then told him. "But what I know is that you are in front of me. I can see and hear you. You exist inside of my mind and in front of my eyes. To Nel Zelpher Albel Nox does exist."

Albel chuckled at her reply and also finished his mug. For a while he seemed lost in thought until he spoke again. "I can feel the cider through my joints, the liquid on my tongue. I can smell the stench of those drunken worms inside this room, I can hear their bickering. I can see you. Therefore I must be alive."

Nel could not suppress a smile as Albel once again had surprised her with his reply. "That's just what I was thinking a while back. I was confused and felt depressed as I was questioning myself for weeks whether I was actually alive. I've seen the stars, I've seen the 'gods' and yet I felt unhappy. But it changed one day. I realised that I felt the warmth of the sun on my face, the breeze upon my skin. I could smell the scent of grass and flowers. And that was when I knew that I was truly alive. Everything had become different. _I_ had become different and also I had not. What really matters is that we're alive."

Albel smirked at her. Not in a mischievous way as Nel was accustomed to. It rather seemed insightful, sympathetic. His face looked almost gentle to her. She regretted to have ordered the second mug of cider as she watched the waitress arriving at their table. She was already seeing things. And yet there was Albel Nox, still smiling at her.

"Perhaps you're right, Zelpher," he said as he reached for his fresh mug. "What matters is that we're alive."

They continued sharing their experiences of the past months and by the time they had finished their second mug, they were reminiscent of their time with Fayt and the others. Soon Nel felt her tongue loosened and her cheeks feeling hot. They had begun to joke and Nel noticed herself laughing much more often than she would have usually done. She was genuinely enjoying Albel's company.

It was not until they had finished their fourth mug, when Nel decided it was time for them to leave. Each paid for their drinks and when Nel got up from the table, she could not ignore the dizziness she was feeling. She tried to keep her composure but still could not help herself but stagger to the entrance, with Albel following behind. He too seemed intoxicated, albeit less than her. Or perhaps he was better in hiding his inebriation.

Outside Nel felt the cold air on her heated face, but she did not feel cold at all. Nightfall had long since come and the streets of the town were empty. She looked left and right, trying to remember the way to the inn.

"I think I'm drunk," Nel said, pressing the heel of her hand against her temple and started to proceed towards where she thought the inn would be. "I need a bed."

"I'll lose any respect for you if they found you tomorrow morning frozen to death in some back alley." Albel's voice was serious, almost sinister. Nel was not able to determine whether he was being sarcastic or not.

"And here I was thinking Albel the Wicked was turning out as nice and kind."

"Don't insult me, wench," Albel snarled.

Instead of being offended by the name he called her, Nel merely sniggered. "You always act like this, Albel. Keeping people at arm's length, where in fact..."

Before she was able to finish her sentence he had gripped her lower arms and pulled her towards him. "At arm's length, eh?"

Nel was not able to reply. She stood there, staring into the deep red eyes, that were looking back at hers. Eyes darkened and yet blazing with something she could not explain. She was feeling a giddiness of which she was not sure whether to blame it on her stupor or the proximity.

How long the two of them were looking at each other, she could not tell. His brows were furrowed, giving him a look of uncertainty. Nel subtly raised her chin, a minuscule motion, barely perceptible. The tip of her tongue darted out slightly to lick her bottom lip. A gesture of nervousness, no more. She felt the grip of his hands loosen and wandering up to clasp her upper arms. Before she could register any further movements, she was crashed against his chest, and his mouth pressed upon her lips.

Nel's eyes went wide and her first instinct was to push the man away from her. She placed the palm of her hands against his chest and pushed, but not with enough force for him to sense an earnestness in her action. He did not move at all, his mouth remained locked with hers. Her rigid body soon betrayed her, as it slacked in his grasp and her fingers curled and clung into the fabric of his shirt. Albel seemed to have noticed her giving up the initial struggle, as he pushed her against the nearest wall. He let go of her arms, only to move his right hand behind her neck and bury the fingers into her hair. The other arm sneaked around her waist and held her firmly, so that she could not sidle off. His lips became more demanding, his tongue bidding for entrance as he moved it over her lips. Nel allowed her lips to part and a moan escaped her the moment their tongues met. Their breath was frantic, as were their hands. Roaming, gripping, caressing and clutching in a frenzy.

In the back of her mind, Nel was wondering what she was doing. Pressed against a wall in an alley in Kirlsa she was sharing fervent kisses with Albel Nox. A man who she once had detested. A man who she used to deem as cold and distant, solely capable of feeling fury and bloodlust.

She should be fighting him, and yet there she was, eagerly returning his touch and his kiss. She willingly gave into him, a part of her inculpating the liquor but in sooth content with the happenings. It was the first time Nel was being kissed like this. Her lips had once touched others, but never in this fierce and ardent way. Never had she experienced this fervour, this smouldering feeling within her core. She did not feel the cold as she completely blanked out her surroundings. She did not feel pain, as Albel bit her lip or pulled her hair. She only felt a need, an urge and her body's clamour for more.

As Albel's lips traced Nel's neck and sucked on the delicate skin, she felt a heat pooling in her belly. She felt a strange sensation of a twinge between her thighs. It was when she unconsciously breathed his name into his ear, when Albel let go of her. He once again stared at her, gasping and in bewilderment. Although the light of the streetlamps was only feeble she could see his darkened eyes. His dilated pupils made them look almost black, like a predator's.

"I can't take anymore, woman. Come with me to the old man's mansion."

Nel knew what he intended, but she was not sure, whether she did so as well. Kissing was one thing, but lying with her enemy would possibly overstep the mark. She had to remind herself that they were not enemies anymore. They were merely two warriors, both of a high position. Still she was afraid of discrediting herself due to her actions. She was afraid of being seen. Only then she realised that she had been kissing a man in the open street. Silently she was pleading that there had not been any witnesses. She had the chance to back away now. To keep her countenance and forget about what had happened. But in spite of her rational thoughts her body was still kindled and when she pictured herself lying alone in a cold bed that night, her mind had come up with a decision.

"Not the mansion. The inn."

Despite her grogginess everything inside of Nel strived against the thought of going to Count Woltar's mansion. Albel did not think twice as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him, making Nel almost fall over.

"Wait, Albel," she hissed. "We can't go in together. We can't be seen."

At that he took of his hooded cloak and handed it over. "Put this on and hide your face. They won't care if I walk in with a woman. Let the maggots gossip on the morrow."

Nel wondered if he did this a lot. Taking women to inns at night. She noticed a pang in her chest which she could not classify. Perhaps it was annoyance at the fact, that she was one of many. Perhaps it was even jealousy. She quickly put on the cloak and tried to ignore her thoughts. Luckily the hood reached up to her nose.

They then resumed their way to the inn and Nel remained in the background as Albel paid for a room for the both of them. They impatiently walked up the stairs and as soon as the door was locked behind Albel, they began to kiss and tear off each other's clothes as if they were running out of time. Off went her cloak and her leathern waist belt. They took of their boots and fell onto the bed with Nel beneath him. They only interrupted their kiss when Nel pulled off Albel's shirt.

Before long both of them were left in their small clothes. Albel broke off their kiss and let his eyes wander over her body. Strangely enough the desire she could make out in his eyes made her feel proud. She too took her time to survey his body. He was still lean and slender, yet muscular. Against her bare thigh Nel could feel his tumescence and she felt the teasing insufferable. Her body was begging for release. "Albel," she breathed once again. He caught her message and quickly released her of her brassiere and her underpants. She still thought it odd lying naked under Albel Nox.

But in that moment she felt as if it was appropriate just this once.

Her moans grew louder with every new sensitive part of her skin he touched. When he looked her in the eyes once more, she knew that he was asking for her approval. She propped herself up on her elbows and searched for his mouth, hoping he would understand her consent. When he finally entered her, she did not feel any pain, only lust. For a brief moment she thought of the Church of Apris and how she defied the laws as she was committing fornication. She did not mind for she did not believe in these laws anymore. She realised that the moment she had stopped being an individual she actually had become an individual. She was free to do whatever she desired, without religious restrictions. She was lying with the man to whom she was bonded through fate and now they were bonded through their bodies. It felt not immoral, it felt not wrong. If anything, she felt that everything was right.

When her long-awaited release came she felt a galvanizing feeling throughout her whole body. Her muscles twitched and she bore her nails into his back and her teeth into his shoulder. Moments later she felt a sticky hotness within her walls and Albel collapsed on top of her.

Both of them were panting and she watched the beads of sweat that had formed on his skin. Nel could not resist but to kiss the tender skin that she had bitten earlier. She felt Albel's arms tighten around her, surprising her with this act of endearment.

"Thank you," she muttered, not sure what she was to say after the act. Albel looked up at her with irritation, as if affronted by the thing she had just said. He sneered and wordlessly rolled off of her. He then claimed his side of the bed with his back turned on her. Nel shortly wondered what had gotten into him, but soon got distracted with the returning drunkenness and the sudden fatigue that had befallen her.

She closed her eyes and the last thing she thought before she fell asleep was how she finally felt alive again.

* * *

 **Nel and Albel going philosophical, why not? Perhaps it's out of character, but that's at least how I would think if I were them. Oh, and I hope the love scene wasn't too much. I'm not good at stuff like this, yet I decided for them to get it on.**

 **I have a few more scenes in mind. Perhaps I'll write another chapter eventually.**

 **Thank you to whoever read this.**


End file.
